zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minish Link
http://i842.photobucket.com/albums/zz341/trilby13/dontfeedbowwow.png Userbox Hey, your new Userbox feels like a personal attack, and I'd appreciate it if you took it down.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :S'already down, Ringo -'Minish Link' 03:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 03:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: No problem. -'Minish Link' 03:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) PureZC Shine Mail get! -'Isdrak ' 22:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Messages of Importance Uh, this is just a message to tell you to check your Minish Zavlix Kaizer facebook for new messages. Since TM told me it doesn't matter if I admit something to one person if it's not the person I need to admit stuff to. So, erm, yeah, just check it. *pulls shirt collar awkwardly* --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, could you tell Stars to do the same? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but she's asleep. I'll tell her when she wakes up -'Minish Link' 00:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's good that see's sleeping. You're unblocked on the IRC, if you wanna come on aka will you come on? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) TMC Last time I talked to you, I was informed that you were close to having some more The Minish Cap videos done and I just wanted to check in and see how those were going for you. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Filedropper isn't working for me either at the moment. I guess just give it a couple days and then try to upload them again. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I just tested file dropper and it is working again for me at least. It was a little slow when uploading my file but it did upload. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I just want to make sure that the cut scenes are being sent in the correct order. It has been a long time since I've played TMC and I don't want to screw up any order. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Those were it. I just wasn't sure on Ezlo's Story and the cut scene with the King. Next time it would be helpful if you let me know the order when you send multiple links. I should have them uploaded sometime today. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Temple of courage I am not doing either of those things but good job being careful.You probably thought I was voting more than once because that's basiclly what it said on my edits. But I was just forgetting to put stuff on the link,so I had to edit multiple times.Which other vote did you think I was? Hyrule79 RE: TWW Test Rooms These can be rooms can be accessed if you use Action Replay codes and then using a holding a button combination when entering a building. All they do is have a floor and a back wall that have a grid of squares of different sizes (1m, 2m, 10m, etc.). In the different rooms they have objects, character models, and enemies. The rooms are used for developers to test things. One test would be how different objects react such as how a pot is lifted, activating a switch, pushing a crate. They can also test how a character or enemy reacts when the player approaches such as how close for them to notice/attack or how a person looks at you when in a certain range. By having the grid they can also see objects relative size to each other and how they compare to characters, stairs, and other various things. There really isn't much that can be done really besides just screw around. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bold Text Damn, that's much easier than what I've been doing. I'll be looking into that. Just gotta finish this damn Boo page x.x --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wii MotionPlus and Skyward Sword Hey, You undid my revision on Skyward Sword that Nintendo has not yet announced whether it will include a Wii MotionPlus with Skyward Sword and asked for proof. Since Nintendo hasn't announced whether or not it will bundle it, it is self proving - that is there is no official news about the Wii MotionPlus and Skyward Sword, there is only speculation based on internet retailer pricings. What is proven is that what is currently written on the page, that Nintendo HAS chosen to bundle the Wii MotionPlus with Skyward Sword, is false. Regardless of whether of not proof is really needed, it really isn't that hard to prove new information yourself, especially in a case like this where all you're looking for is whether something hasn't been said (though unless you plan on linking to every page on the internet, you're not about to cite any sources for that kind of info). Short version: think before acting. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) We have an impostor! Dear Mr. Minish Link, We have recently been informed that somebody is trying to steal your identity. You must take them down at all costs. Sincerely, Your Friendly Neighborhood Watch Re: Figurine stuff Thanks. I haven't been finding as many mistakes as I first expected, so it shouldn't take me too terribly long. Your help would still be appreciated though. If you want to, you could just start at the other end and work backwards, and we'd both go through at whatever rate we feel like until we meet in the middle somewhere. What I've been doing is using the find function in my browser to search this text dump for the description, which I copy from our page. If it shows up as is, I know it's right. If not, I use the text dump/my actual game to work out the kinks. Once I have something that comes up in the text dump search, I know I have it right.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Voting I don't feel that I have adequate information to make a valid vote, other than the reasons other people have stated in their votes. As you have said a couple times, you would much prefer a support or even an oppose to a neutral, but a neutral is all I would be able to offer you. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Images I take it you've not found a way to export images as GIFs without significant quality loss yet. The default format for small-scale sprites is GIF, as you know. You might want to settle for bigger images, which may be uploaded only as PNGs, until you find out how to do so. Also, when adding categories (which should be done immediately after uploading) make sure to tag it as sub-category specific. If you add a wrong one, and others have to correct you, it's just a waste of time and energy, so either just do it right, or leave it. --AuronKaizer ' 19:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Fixing Is there a way to make the not include things that only link to a page via a game nav box? I was about to deal with the ladder>stepladder redirects, and I saw you're online and I know you've dealt with mass redirects in the past so I thought maybe you'd know.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 14:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :AHA! So THAT'S why I've only found one link so far! I can't say I've ever seen the WLH tool screw up like that before though... Jedimasterlink (talk) 14:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, not that I know of. It seems that you just have to wait for the cache to clear to get those links to die out. -'Minish Link' 15:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It's a common problem. I've even went to the wikia a staff asking if theres a way around it and they said no Oni Link 15:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Stars found (ultimately too bothersome) a solution; just remove and re-add the template and the cache will refresh itself. Yeah... we'll wait. --AuronKaizer ' 15:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean you can remove the template itself from the wiki entirely and then re-post it, or remove it from each individual page that has it? It would save a lot of time if you could do the former and then have the WLH tool be accurate, but I think you mean something else?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 15:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Purple Haired Dude Title due to the fact I can't spell his name (`-_-) But aside from that, thanks for removing the image from the page. I was just about to remove it. Shoulda removed it last night once I finished messing with my .js, but it was 1/2 AM. Thanks for catching it, was on a Mitosis page for someone *cough cough* Jenny *cough cough* who didn't do her homework. The wonders of public schools (`-_-) --'BassJapas' 15:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I figured it was spelled Kafei, but I wasn't sure, and the school's computer don't do link drop down thingies >.< :If you'd like, I might be able to help with coding and templates and what not at the wiki, other than that I'm of no use. :And nope, I had school today. I just had lunch at that time of day, and I go up to the library at lunch. If my school had off for today of all days, I think I'd transfer. --'BassJapas' 19:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Videos Since you probably aren't up now... WORK ON THE VIDEOS TOMORROW!!!! My work is done. /me is totally not awake... --'BassJapas' 05:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC)